The Diary of a MatchMaker
by BlairWaldorfxoxo
Summary: I’m Bella Swan; match-maker extraordinaire. Well for everyone but me. That’s what I thought before I had my fateful encounter with a certain bronze-haired, golden-eyed stranger. Bella's life takes an unexpected turn when she becomes a match-maker.R&R!


**Author's Note: Hey guys. This is my second story but i removed the first one a while back. Hope you enjoy it and reviews and constructive critism are always welcome. **

**xoxo, BlairWaldorfxoxo**

**Summary: Bella Swan was always thought her life was a little boring. But this changed drastically when she became a professional love match-maker. She loves to help people find their true loves but she can't help to think 'what about me'. Then she meets the irrestible Edward Cullen. Apparently, he's not so irrestible to some girl and needs Bella's help. At first she was a little reluctant about this since she was only supposed to help someone find their other half, not help to seduce someone. But no one can truly resist Edward's charm and Bella finds herself in a difficult situation.**

Chapter One

So here's a fact: there are roughly six billion people in the world.

Here's another fact: Out of 1,000 people in the world 503 are men, yet I still can't find my soulmate.

I'm Bella Swan; match-maker extraordinaire. My job was to find my clients their true loves. It's a really great job, actually. I found the soulmates of many. Well for everyone but me. That's what I thought before I had my fateful encounter with a certain bronze-haired, golden-eyed stranger, who was completely and utterly off limits.

Let me explain before this story gets too complicated. I'm 23, not married, had five boyfriends in my lifetime, love macaroni and cheese with ketchup (don't mock me until you've tried it!) and work as a love match-maker for a living.

Yes, I'll admit, it's a little unusual to do what I do. But it's not like I dreamed of this job since I was six. Oh no, I wanted to be one of Charlie's Angels back then. Which was quite fitting I thought, since my dad's name was Charlie. But I guess not all dreams come true.

But my life as a professional love matcher all started that sunny day in May…

(Flashback)

I lived in Seattle all my life and never once was there such a sunny and hot day as today. The reliable cover of rain and clouds over our city was usually an inevitable thing, but right now it was hot enough to fry an egg on the side walk. This called for a day at the beach. It was an hour's drive away and too long for my taste to stay in a stuffy car on such a sweltering day. But Alice, my best friend since forever, unleashed her infamous puppy dog eyes on me and here we were packing for a surely scorching day at the beach.

"BEEEEELLLLLLLAAAAAAA! Did you see my yellow floral bikini top anywhere?" I was leaning against the doorframe watching Alice packing thousands of things that she'll probably won't even use into her gold and brown Marc Jabobs tote bag and repacking my own bag.

"You're stepping on it." She looked down as saw the tiny scrap of material under her feet. She gave me a sheepish smile and went back to work.

"Alright. I'm all packed but you certainly aren't." Alice gave me a stern look to go along with her stern voice.

I widened my eyes and raise my hands up and shrugging. "It's not my fault that you dumped everything out."

"Yes it is. If you only knew how to pack, I wouldn't have to do it for you." And with that she started rummaging through her closet, muttering some rather offensive things.

Fifteen minutes later I was in a dark blue bikini with gold strips, wearing gold gladiators on my feet and covered with a loose white dress.

Alice handed me my now stuffed bag, shook the car keys in my face and pranced out the door like a little girl.

It took us exactly an hour and thirty-eight minutes to arrive at the beach. Just because we _had_ to stop by The Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf. And _had_ to get new sunscreen from Target because the one we used a month ago was no good now. Which made us get stuck in my rusty convertible for half an hour because of the horrible traffic. And the AC wasn't working. _Wonderful._

"At least we're here now." Dior sunglasses perched on her head and Ray ban aviators on mine, Alice grabbed my elbow and pushed our way through the sweaty throngs of people and plopped our stuffed close to the water's edge. Our colourful towels spread across the sand and magazines were laid out for entertainment.

I laid down on my stomach and read about Brangelina's twins, while Alice soaked up some sun. The radio was blaring and I was completely oblivious to the fact that soon my life would take a different turn. After an hour of blissful relaxation, Alice decided that smoothies were just what we needed. We jostled our way to the rainbow coloured snack shack and waited in the blistering sun to get order our fruity concoctions.

"Fina—" Alice stopped midway through her sentence and her jaw dropped past her knees. I turned to see what the big deal was. Drool dripped from her mouth because of the hot blond dude serving smooties. He had a name tag on his orange shirt, but I didn't need to read it to know who it was.

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Pretty pretty please REVIEW! Will ah-dore you x 10 if you do!**


End file.
